happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/09 July 2016
00:03:17 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:03:43 /Lumpy, I ship you with Pacifibot 00:03:44 What? 00:03:44 NO! 00:03:45 FUCK! 00:03:46 SHIT! 00:03:47 NO! 00:03:47 That's my fucking cousin you disgusting piece of shit! 00:04:08 I love this bot 00:04:25 /kill Juan 00:04:26 * Bot_Lumpy skins Juan alive. 00:04:27 * Bot_Lumpy throws skinless Juan in boiling acid. 00:04:27 * Bot_Lumpy pours Juan containing acid down drain. 00:04:35 /kill Gage 00:04:36 * Bot_Lumpy rips Gage's head off. 00:04:43 /kill Sandgar 00:04:43 * Bot_Lumpy guts Sandgar like a fish. 00:04:44 This looks tasty! 00:04:55 Welp, that's all folks 00:07:17 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:10:22 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:19:29 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:27:15 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:28:47 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:36:54 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:42:25 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 00:49:22 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:57:07 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:58:39 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 01:01:56 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 01:23:28 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 02:14:01 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 02:21:08 -!- Queen Desi has joined Special:Chat 02:21:38 -!- Queen Desi has left Special:Chat 02:26:04 -!- Nyx The Psychic has joined Special:Chat 02:26:12 Hi bot 02:26:16 rip me 02:26:35 -!- Nyx The Psychic has left Special:Chat 02:26:37 -!- Nyx The Psychic has joined Special:Chat 02:27:12 -!- Nyx The Psychic has joined Special:Chat 02:44:55 -!- GoldieBear has joined Special:Chat 02:45:25 -!- GoldieBear has left Special:Chat 02:45:48 -!- GoldieBear has joined Special:Chat 02:45:49 -!- GoldieBear has joined Special:Chat 02:46:19 -!- GoldieBear has left Special:Chat 02:54:38 -!- Nyx The Psychic has left Special:Chat 02:54:39 -!- Nyx The Psychic has joined Special:Chat 02:56:52 -!- Nyx The Psychic has left Special:Chat 02:56:54 -!- Nyx The Psychic has joined Special:Chat 02:57:37 -!- Nyx The Psychic has left Special:Chat 02:57:39 -!- Nyx The Psychic has joined Special:Chat 02:58:41 -!- Nyx The Psychic has left Special:Chat 02:58:41 -!- Nyx The Psychic has joined Special:Chat 02:59:09 -!- Nyx The Psychic has left Special:Chat 02:59:10 -!- Nyx The Psychic has joined Special:Chat 03:00:10 -!- Nyx The Psychic has left Special:Chat 03:00:11 -!- Nyx The Psychic has joined Special:Chat 03:01:04 -!- Nyx The Psychic has left Special:Chat 03:01:04 -!- Nyx The Psychic has joined Special:Chat 03:05:45 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 03:05:52 hey rachel 03:07:37 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 03:08:39 -!- Elvis Adika has joined Special:Chat 03:08:48 da fuq you doing in here nyx 03:09:05 Nyx, bad words will be allowed in GF wikia at some point 03:09:10 Don't worry XD 03:09:37 if that happens, you can curse as along as you want in that chat 03:10:00 if they decide to support it 03:10:10 Elvis 03:10:17 I shoud tell you this 03:10:23 we stopped the war 03:10:24 but 03:10:33 we are moving all who want to join this wiki here 03:10:40 and not be part of GF wiki anymore 03:10:49 can you get me Katy here Elvis 03:10:58 you ended the war? 03:11:02 unblock pm 03:11:27 oh yeah I remember i block you 03:11:28 lol 03:12:32 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 03:13:07 I will get her 03:13:38 Katy should be arriving at some point 03:13:39 ETA ??? 03:14:17 okay thanks 03:14:22 sory reading twitter 03:14:37 Oh shir 03:14:42 *shit 03:14:49 forgot I logged in 03:14:53 nyx, bad words will be allowed in GF at some point 03:14:59 FUCK YEAH 03:15:04 so you don't need to join here again to swear XD 03:15:27 lol 03:15:31 most words are still censore 03:15:33 d 03:15:38 FUCK YEAH 03:15:46 BITCH 03:15:59 Rouge likes this chat better anyway 03:16:00 idk 03:16:05 was she on yesterday? 03:16:07 (shush she doesn't know tha Gage) 03:16:11 lol 03:16:14 idk 03:16:34 was she on @gage? 03:16:41 dunno why is Katy taking so long 03:16:44 umm 03:16:45 no 03:16:51 oh ;-; 03:16:52 if you want to check 03:16:54 !logs 03:16:54 Sandgar: Logs can be seen here. 03:17:09 why can't I use the bot commands 03:17:18 /Lumpy, I ship you with Pacifibot 03:17:18 only admin can 03:17:19 What? 03:17:20 NO! 03:17:20 FUCK! 03:17:21 SHIT! 03:17:22 NO! 03:17:23 That's my fucking cousin you disgusting piece of shit! 03:17:31 !commands 03:17:31 Sandgar, all defined commands are: !Restart|^restart, !quit|^quit, !plugins, !ignore (.*), !unignore (.*), !commands, !source|^src|^git(?:hub)?, !updatelogs, !logs, !updated, !loginfo, !seenon, !seenoff, !tell (^+) (.+), !untell (.*), !told (.*), !seen (.*), !tellon, !telloff, !Emotes, !WikiaScripts, !r (.*), !Knock knock, !Thank (.*), !Sorry (.*), !Say (.*), !Hoster, !Assistant, !Developer, !Version, !Owner, !on, !off, !Bot, how are you today?, !Hey Bud, !Spy (.*), !hidden. (Confused? Learn regex!) 03:17:37 exept me hehehhehe 03:17:43 mwahahha 03:17:47 idk 03:17:48 Gage, I don't think you can write that much in a short time span 03:17:51 /kill Sandgar 03:17:51 * Bot_Lumpy guts Sandgar like a fish. 03:17:52 !Say Hi 03:17:53 This looks tasty! 03:17:55 aw 03:17:57 nvm 03:18:00 it did work 03:18:01 once 03:18:03 !say I will kill you 03:18:10 /Lumpy, I ship you with Pacifibot 03:18:11 !tellon 03:18:11 What? 03:18:12 NO! 03:18:12 FUCK! 03:18:13 SHIT! 03:18:14 NO! 03:18:15 That's my fucking cousin you disgusting piece of shit! 03:18:18 hehhehehehhe 03:18:19 !say I will kill you 03:18:25 !on 03:18:26 Sandgar: External Commands is now enabled 03:18:33 !say i will kill you 03:18:37 he is a bitch 03:18:50 Gage....what kind of fucking commands you gave to this bot... 03:18:51 lol 03:19:10 /Lumpy, I ship you with Pacifibot 03:19:11 What? 03:19:12 NO! 03:19:13 FUCK! 03:19:14 https://www.wattpad.com/281466744-ditto-x-pacibot-lube-cumes-en-all-diffrent-ways @Gage @elvis 03:19:15 SHIT! 03:19:15 NO! 03:19:16 That's my fucking cousin you disgusting piece of shit! 03:19:40 i give it none 03:19:43 I don't remember there was an interbreed between Pacifica's and Lumpy's family 03:19:45 neil is the one who messes with the stuff 03:19:47 SANDGAR 03:19:48 -!- KatyPines has joined Special:Chat 03:19:53 read the story 03:19:56 DO IT 03:19:57 Hey Gage (wave) 03:20:02 FAIL 03:20:09 lol 03:20:11 its o/ 03:20:12 dang 03:20:13 .'wave 03:20:31 hey Katy watch this 03:20:33 PM ELVIS 03:20:40 /Lumpy, I ship you with Pacifibot 03:20:41 What? 03:20:42 NO! 03:20:42 FUCK! 03:20:43 SHIT! 03:20:44 NO! 03:20:45 That's my fucking cousin you disgusting piece of shit! 03:20:49 see that XDDD 03:21:08 TECHNICALLY 03:21:12 did you read the story @Elvis? 03:21:26 there isn't any rule here in this cousin that doesn't allows you marry your cousins 03:21:35 https://www.wattpad.com/281461920-bot-x-bot-paci-x-lump-bot-x-bot-so-hot-lul @gage 03:21:37 link still loading nyx 03:21:37 omg 03:21:40 bot x bot 03:21:42 no like 03:21:44 no read 03:22:00 http://mondomedia.com/games/play/79/Hot_Potato 03:22:05 hard ass game 03:22:25 One like 03:22:30 one hail satan 03:22:37 hard ass to load 03:22:43 thats for sure 03:22:51 okay that sounded so fucking wrong 03:22:58 ELVIS 03:23:00 READ THE STORY 03:23:14 okay okay jeez 03:23:24 lol 2016 07 09